The American Crime Procedural
by daikininz
Summary: If the world's first introduction to Sherlock Holmes was through John's blog (as portrayed in BBC's Sherlock), then it makes sense that an American TV station would want to create a crime procedural based on the blog. Of course, they would change stuff to suit the different audience - this is how I think Sherlock, Mrs Hudson, Mary & John would react to the pilot. (Formatting fixed)


Mindful of how restless John was becoming, Mary Watson had the taxi drop them off early. As they walked arm-in-arm down Baker Street, John grumbled "Why did I agree to this again?" Mary smiled. "Because they are your friends and you know they only want to celebrate with you."  
"But Sherlock will complain about everything! You know he will."  
Mary laughed. "Give him a chance, John. He may surprise you yet!"

Turning into 221B, John sighed heavily. "Okay, let's get this over with". Mary was glad her back was turned for John to take her coat – it meant he couldn't see the smile she couldn't quite suppress. Mrs Hudson came out of the kitchen carrying a large tea tray. Mary hurried to help her while John hung up their coats. Walking into the lounge, he found the two woman seated side-by-side on the sofa while Sherlock Holmes prowled impatiently back and forth behind them. "Good evening John! It's wonderful to see the two of you again. Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes, evening Mrs Hudson. Tea would be good." John sat down beside Mary. Mrs Hudson lifted the fat, brown teapot. "Sherlock, dear, sit down and turn the telly on. It's nearly time!" Sherlock flung his long body into a chair and picked up the remote control. He flicked briefly through the channels until settling on Sky Living. Mrs Hudson handed him a cup of tea, and he uttered his first word since the Watsons arrival: "Thanks."

John glanced at his watch. "Okay, it's going to start any moment. Can I just ask for you to keep in mind this is fiction? They've turned my blog in to an American crime procedural, and it's not really us so don't…"  
"Hush, John, it's starting!" Mrs Hudson interrupted excitedly. Mary smiled sympathetically at her husband and took his hand in hers. The opening music swelled through the room as a clear marble rolled through a complicated chain reaction before the name of the show they were watching appeared. Sherlock sighed. "Well, that was pointless. And what a stupid name for a show!"  
"It's fictionalised, Sherlock, remember? They couldn't exactly call it '_Obviously_', could they?" Mary squeezed John's hand gently, and he took a deep breath. The programme continued, with the viewers saving their commentary for the commercials (mostly).

"Drugs? Why a drug addict?"  
"Actually Mary, a recovering drug addict, I believe."  
"I understand they go more into it further into the series. When they first contacted me about this, the producers said something about it being a way to explain the Sherlock character's eccentricities."  
"But he's not a just a character! John, how could you say something like that when he's sitting right there!"  
"It's all right, Mrs Hudson. I don't mind."  
"It's fictionalised, Mrs Hudson. They used my blog as the inspiration and then changed things to make it more understandable to the American viewers."

"A woman! She's a woman, John!"  
"Yes, Mrs Hudson, I know. I don't mind."  
"At least she's about the right height."  
"Shut up, Sherlock."

"Sherlock, you don't act like that! John, how could you let them say Sherlock acts like that!"  
"Calm down, Mrs Hudson. It's quite obvious that is me in name only."  
"The producers felt the real Sherlock was too detached and cool. They decided to create a character that was more connected to his feelings and more honest about his flaws."  
"_John!_"  
"I'm only quoting the email they sent me, Mary."  
"That's no excuse."

The end credits rolled and Sherlock switched the television off. Mrs Hudson spoke first. "I don't think I'll bother watching that again. I know it's based on your lovely blog, John, but they've done a terrible job and it's not really my cup of tea. Sherlock smiled fondly at her. "Thank you, Mrs Hudson. I appreciate your loyalty to my character." John looked up at Sherlock with caution. Was there going to be any complaints? In answer to the unspoken question in John's eyes, Sherlock said "That was an obvious piece of fiction. It was strange to hear my name spoken from the screen like that but I feel it was more like a fluke of coincidence for us to share a moniker rather than that man being a deliberate recreation of me. He is an actor, I am the original."  
John smiled. "Obviously."


End file.
